Falhas
by Hellequin01
Summary: Hermione e Draco se vêem em uma situação impensável há alguns anos. Almoçando juntos. Tendo uma conversa perfeitamente civilizada com algumas eventuais hostilidades. Será que ele finalmente conseguirá conquistar o coração dela?
1. Chapter 1

_**Título:** Falhas_

_**Autora:** Elizabeth Burton Depp (Mrs. Tinker Depp)_

_**Rated:** K+_

_**Gênero:** Romance_

_**Sumário:** Hermione e Draco se vêem em uma situação impensável a alguns anos. Almoçando juntos. Tendo uma conversa perfeitamente civilizada com eventuais hostilidades. Será que ele finalmente conseguirá conquistar o coração dela?_

_**Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens citadas aqui pertencem a mim... infelizmente._

_**a/n: **Outra fic por falta do que fazer. Espero que gostem!_

_**Falhas**_

Quem passasse pela frente daquele restaurante no Beco Diagonal naquele dia certamente pensaria que estava tendo alucinações, Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy dividindo uma mesa? Conversando civilizadamente? Não era possível. Ou era?

"As pessoas estão olhando", ela disse um pouco desconfortável.

"E daí?", replicou ele.

"É melhor eu ir embora", ela disse se levantando.

"Por que você se importa com o que eles pensam?"

"Perdão, como disse?"

"Exatamente o que você ouviu, por que você se importa com o que eles pensam de você?"

"Quem disse que eu- Eu não devo satisfações a você, nem deveria estar aqui", disse dando as costas para ele.

"Então por que está?"

"O quê?", ela disse virando-se para ele novamente.

"Ora, você acabou de dizer que não deveria estar aqui então por que está?"

"Por que você me convidou?"

"Por que você aceitou?", disse ele com um sorriso satisfeito.

"Ah, meu Deus, eu não preciso ouvir isso", disse, virando-se, desta vez decidida a sair dali. Mas ele pegou a mão dela antes que ela pudesse se afastar. Ela se via paralisada, não só porque ele a estava segurando, mas porque ele a tocara. Um simples toque, suave, foi a única palavra com qual ela podia descrever. Ela fechou os olhos, gostando do efeito da pele dele contra dela.

Ele a virou para ele, ela abriu os olhos, "Fique", ele olhou nos olhos dela, "Por favor".

Ela suspirou dramaticamente, "Por que eu deveria?"

"Por que você sempre responde as minhas perguntas com outras perguntas?"

"Por que você faz a mesma coisa?"

Os dois se entreolharam por um momento e depois começaram a rir.

"Vamos lá, sente-se, tome um vinho comigo, que mal há nisso?"

"Você é Draco Malfoy", respondeu simplesmente.

"Ah, e isso condena toda a minha existência", ele disse, um pouco ofendido.

Ela ficou um pouco sem graça, "Certo, tudo bem".

"Ótimo", disse, sorrindo satisfeitamente.

"Mas isso não quer dizer nada, Malfoy".

"Não, só que eu vou jantar com uma bela mulher".

Ela tinha que rir disso, "E quantas vezes exatamente você disse isso para uma mulher com quem você saiu?"

"Você quer dizer, essa mesma frase? Deixe-me ver..."

"Não, não, esqueça".

"Se insiste". Ele chamou o garçom, "O vinho mais caro, estamos comemorando".

Ela olhou para ele em descrença, "Comemorando? O quê, exatamente?"

"Bem, que depois de meses convidando-a para sair você finalmente aceitou".

"Ah, meu Deus, Draco, você é louco."

"Espere, eu ouvi direito? Hermione Granger me chamou pelo primeiro nome?"

Ela corou furiosamente, "Mas uma vez, _Malfoy_, isso não significou nada".

"Ah, por favor, faz de novo".

"Fazer o quê, criatura?"

"Me chame de Draco".

"Por que deveria?"

"Ora, você já fez uma vez, qual seria o problema em fazer de novo?"

"Eu não estava pensando direito naquela hora, devia estar louca".

"Deixe essa hostilidade para trás, somos dois adultos maduros agora".

"Engraçado, eu só estou vendo um, ou melhor, eu".

"Viu? É disso que eu estou falando. Hostilidade".

"Você está me chamando de hostil, Draco Malfoy?"

"Talvez eu esteja", disse ele, desafiadoramente.

"Ora essa, eu não vim aqui para ser insultada", disse levantando-se novamente.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Granger, eu pensei que já tivéssemos superado essa fase".

Isso a nocauteou, sentou-se novamente, decidida a não sair dali até que ele tivesse feito primeiro, "Pois bem", disse ela, tomando um gole do vinho que eles haviam ignorado até então, "chega de joguinhos infantis".

"Ótimo", disse satisfeito e se decidindo a mudar de assunto, "E então, como estão as coisas no trabalho?". Ele se chutou mentalmente, que tipo de pergunta era aquela? Você simplesmente não pergunta sobre trabalho num jantar (supostamente) romântico. Além de trabalharem no mesmo lugar.

"Ah, você sabe, aquela correria do St. Mungos", disse ela, tentando ficar satisfeita que aquele jantar não parecesse um jantar romântico, mas no fundo ela estava um pouco desapontada.

"Eu deveria saber, afinal, sou o dono do lugar".

"É, mas a única coisa que você faz lá é me importunar".

"Hostilidade", ele cantarolou.

Ela se enfureceu, mas disse, "Certo, certo, sem hostilidade".

"E além do mais, convidá-la para sair de meia em meia hora não é importuná-la, e sim gratificá-la".

"Oh, meu Deus. Poupe-me, Draco".

"Aí, você fez de novo".

"Urgh, certo, desculpe. Sem hostilidade".

"Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Você me chamou pelo primeiro nome, de novo".

"Ah", ela deu de ombros, "Eu só achei que, a essa altura, nós deveríamos nos chamar pelos primeiros nomes".

"O que você quer dizer com 'a essa altura'?"

"Ora, nós trabalhamos juntos, você já confessou seu amor por mim umas quatro vezes e agora nós estamos jantando juntos e realmente tendo uma conversa civilizada. Eu acho que esses são motivos suficientes para chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, embora toda esse situação seja bastante frustrante".

Ele olhou para ela um pouco surpreso, antes de dizer, simplesmente, "Faz sentido".

"Claro que faz sentido".

Ele riu.

"Sabe de uma coisa, Hermione? Agora está acontecendo algo que nenhum de nós dois nunca consideramos possível alguns anos atrás".

"Odeio dizer isso, mas você está certo", ela disse.

"Eu geralmente estou certo".

"E nenhum um pouco modesto", ela disse rindo, "Você é daquele tipo, 'eu não me acho, eu sou', isso é realmente irritante".

"Eu nunca tinha pensado nessa frase, mas ela se encaixa bem ao seu amiguinho, Potter", disse com um ar presunçoso.

"Harry? Ele nunca seria desse jeito! Ele é última pessoa no mundo que eu classificaria dessa maneira!", disse, indignada.

"E como você o classificaria?", ele disse, tentando contornar a raiva dela.

"Bem", disse ela sabendo exatamente o que ele queria, mas se deixando levar, "ele é daquele tipo 'se eu pudesse eu não seria isso tudo', eu sei que ele é última pessoa que quereria toda a fama que tem".

Draco lutou contra o ímpeto de exclamar 'Ele se finge!', ao invés disso disse, "Você parece ter uma opinião formada da maioria das pessoas que você conhece. Gostaria de compartilhar?"

_Meia hora depois_

"Não, não", ele começou rindo, "Ela é do tipo 'isso aí nas suas calças é uma arma ou você está feliz em me ver?'".

"Com certeza", disse ela, rindo também, "Mas agora eu fiquei intrigada, o que você acha de mim?"

"Oh", ele pareceu pensativo durante alguns momentos antes de responder, "Você não tem tipo. Você é diferente de qualquer mulher que eu já conheci, e é isso que faz de você tão especial".

Ela ficou surpresa com sua resposta, mas percebeu que gostou do que ele dissera. Ela não sabia o que dizer.

No final das contas ela não tinha que dizer nada, ele continuou falando, "E apesar de tudo que você passou, todas as brigas, a guerra, as mortes, você ainda consegue ter força. E isso eu admiro em você. Você é a minha fortaleza. Você luta pela vida todos os dias no hospital, você quase morreu para salvar o Potter, se não fosse por você hoje eu seria um comensal da morte, você me fez querer ser diferente, ser diferente. Você é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço".

Tudo que ela podia dizer era, "Eu não consigo entender". Porque ela realmente não conseguia, era demais para ela. Tudo aquilo foi tão repentino, tão... não-Draco.

Ele respirou profundamente, "Hermione, eu amo você".

"O quê?", ela perguntou chocada, não estivera esperando aquilo de jeito nenhum. "Por quê?"

"Eu amo você. Eu amo o seu sorriso, amo como os seus olhos brilham quando você está feliz, amo como você morde o seu lábio inferior quando está nervosa, amo a sua força, amo você, porque você é você", ele estava nervoso, mas conseguiu dizer, "E eu sei que você me odeia e que nunca me aceitaria, mas eu queria que você soubesse disso".

Ela estava pronta para dizer que ele estava certo, que ela nunca o aceitaria, mas se surpreendeu com as próprias palavras, "Não. Eu aceitaria você. Eu aceitaria até mesmo a sua arrogância e aparente falta de emoções, mas acho que aceitaria principalmente os seus raros sorrisos verdadeiros, seu humor negro e as seus horrivelmente lindos rompantes poéticos. Mas acho que acima de tudo aceitaria _você_. Com todos seus defeitos e qualidades. Eu provavelmente daqui a alguns anos direi que odeio sua arrogância, mas sem ela você não é você. Por isso eu a amo. Tanto quanto a você". Ela disse aquilo tudo sem perceber o quanto soava verdadeiro, o quanto era verdadeiro. Ela dissera que o amava antes de perceber que era verdade, mas agora estava muito claro.

Ela o amava.


	2. NOTA DA AUTORA

**_Desculpem-me se eu cometi um erro_**

_**e coloquei essa história como D/G.**_

_**Eu juro que não foi propositadamente,**_

_**mas eu realmente achei uma falta de consideração**_

**_deixarem uma review para mim questionando os meus motivos_**

_**para invadir o espaço do 'draquinho' e da Gina**_

**_com fics da 'sangue-ruim'. Apesar de tudo eu compreendo o_**

_**desespero da pessoa ao escrever.**_

'_**Oh, meu Deus. É uma SangueRuim/Draquinho,o que**_

_**essa guria estava pensando invadindo o espaço da Gina com**_

_**o Draquinho?'. **_

_**Peço desculpas, sinceramente.**_


End file.
